Star Wars: A New Galaxy Episode 1
by teenwriter827
Summary: Anakin Skywalker's descendents, Jacen Skywalker, have watched his holocron, now they fulfill his mission for them. Find out.
1. Chapter 1:Leaving

**A Long time ago in a Galaxy, Far far away:**

**Star Wars: A New Galaxy Episode 1:**

**It has been over a two thousand years since the end of the Clone Wars. Before his death at 121 years old, Grand Master Skywalker had a vision. He explained his vision in his holocron. The story of his life. His Holocron was passed down for many generations through the Skywalker family, each adding some to the Skywalker Holocrons. A thousand years after the clone wars, preperations began. As the republic began to cut back it's army, the Skywalkers discovered a secret long forgotten. For the next thousand years preperations continued as the Skywalkers continued to gain knowledge. By the time two thousand years had passed they contained more knowledge than even the Jedi Archives. Finally one day, the Skywalkers announced that they were leaving the galaxy.**

* * *

"Today Jacen Skywalker announced his intentions to leave the Galaxy with his wife. As you know Jacen Skywalker is the only surviving member of the Skywalker Dynasty. Descendent of none other than Anakin Skywalker I." Anakin watched as his fleet landed. He was bringing with him a little bit of every culture. But most importantly be was bringing the best cloner in the Galaxy, Kamioneon scientist Lima Twe. He had the largest army ever created, as well as the best. Over ten million Clone Units, and half were trained in way of the most famous ARC, Clone Captain, Captain Rex, 501st Leigion, Torrent Company. Years ago he had completely begun finalizing his ancestors plans to leave the Galaxy. With him went millions of troops, doctors and all sort of species and people of different specialties. A lot of the Jedi were going with him. He stepped out onto his deck and watched as the clones marched up into their Cruisers. It was a sight to see.

The Holonet showed continuios coverage of Jacen. His wife was pregnant with his son, whom he would name after his Ancient ancestor, Anakin Skywalker. Finally everything was loaded, and the Jedi than marched up onto their ships. Not only was their army made up of clones but a good portion of volunteers. They were heading into a entirely new Galaxy, they don't know what to expect. But with 15,000 ships of supplies, technology, parts, and men they would be prepared for everything. Finally everything was loaded and the ships boarded. After traveling to the deep core, they came out of Hyperspace. A massive black hole was infront of them. "Sir, we're entering the black hole in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." The ships shuddered and everyone blacked out.

An:

Is it good? Should I continue? If I do I will update longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Jacen was the first to wake. They were floating in the middle of a unknown galaxy. He went to the Navicomputer. It read Coordinates Unknown. Movement caused him to activate his lightsaber. He quickly put it away once he realized it was just General Roxy, Jedi Knight, and his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine where are we?"

"We're in some unknown galaxy. We need to start rousing people, and get the injured to the medical bay."

"Right." They began to rouse everyone. Eventually they were all roused. There was no injuries, but they also had no idea where they were. The "Navicomputer registers a breathable atmosphere on the moon. If my senses are correct, that planet is much like Tython, and is dangerous to non force sensatives. Head for that moon."

"Unidentified Armada, this is Je'daii Ranger Holson, state your origins and purpose on Raytheon's moon."

"Ranger Holson, I am Jedi Master Skywalker. We come from the black hole and we come in peace." Probably.

"Repeat that, did you say you come from the Black Hole?"

"Rodger. We have many men and supplies, we were under the opinion that this Galaxy was uninhabited."

"Your not far off."

"Perhaps we should talk in person. Would you like to board?"

"Yes, I am low on fuel as is."

"Very well. Hanger bay 13 please."

"Uh?"

"I will send an escort."

"Copy that."

()()

Jacen walked into the confrence room. Ranger Holson was a female who rivaled even hhis own wife's looks.

"Ranger Holson, I am Jedi MasterJacen Skywalker, High General of this Currently nameless Army, and elected leader of the people of this Armada."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you. Perhaps you can tell me more about why this Galaxy is no longer inhabited?"

"Three days ago, a bright flash appeared from the center of our Galaxy, and thousands upon thousands of people died instantaneously. Millions even. I am one of a hundred survivors and the only Jed'aii."

"Perhaps you can join my Jedi. We are decendents of the Ancient Jed'aii from Tython. A planet made soley of the Force."

"Much like Raytheon then."

"It would appear so."

"And until now, I am the only one who has a ship capable of traveling across space."

"How long does it take you?"

"Days, you?"

"Hours. If we have the cordinates. But our Navicomputer is set for our original Galaxy."

"What if we replace it?"

"You have more Navicomputers?"

"Chips."

"I don't know if that will work but I'll give it a shot. However, you best get down to the moon and explain to them that we come in peace. I'm sure our Navy has scared quite a few. After all, we are carrying over 15 million troops, among other things."

'Well than, perhaps you could help me?"

'What is it you need?"

I'm traveling to a planet, Leothos, Homeworld of the sith-"

"Sith? As in darkside users or the race?"

"A little of both now I guess. I don't know if they will be hostile like in the past but-"

"Say no more. It will be our pleasure to eradicate our ancient enemies."

"Very well. I will leave immediately. I have much to discuss with the Survivors Council."

"I will come with you. I just need to grab my lightsaber."

"Lightsaber?"

"Come." He quickly used the force to summon his lightsaber and then picked a random jedi in the ship. "You. Come with me."

"Yes Master."

"What are you going to do?"

"First probably expand your knowledge, of everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Our galaxy is far more advanced then yours. You say you are the only Jed'aii left?"

"Indeed. But not for long."

"Please elaborate."

"I'm sick and it's terminal."

"Perhaps not to us. We are far more advanced then you, especially in the Medical Area."

"That would be nice." After a quick duel, they boarded the Rangers shuttle, where he used the force to create a lightsaber for Holson. "I can't accept this."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea how to use it."

"You will learn, you will learn."

()()

"Members of the Survivors Council, may I present, Jedi Master Jacen Skywalker. He is the one lead the Fleet of 15,000 here. They come from a far far more advanced galaxy."

"I will gladly offer my help In whatever way we can. We have a ton of supplies, and people. Well over 12,000,000 people exsist in our army. Now as I understand it, you have been getting more and more worried about the possibility of a Sith Attack."

"Yes they have been ammasing strength, their weapons far more advanced then ours and their ships are far more powerful. We fear an attack."

"Very well. If you can provide a place my non military cruisers to set down, we will wipe out the sith should they attack."

"Very well."

Jacen nodded and he took his comm link and called his ship, The Anakin Skywalker.

"General Roxy, get me a ship pronto."

"Yes sir." Within ten minutes, the shuttle arrived. Once arriving at the _Anakin Skywalker, he went to the bridge._

_"Officer on deck!"_

_"As you were. Admiral Tylon, issue order six-five-six." Six five six was the order that put all tje civilians on some of the ships while putting all the military on others. "Attachment Ground." This made citizen carrying ships go directly to the ground._

_"Sir yes sir."_

_"Summon the war council."_

_"Yes sir." The admiral turned and issued orders. For the next hour ships were taking citizens and non-military supplies down to the Moon on anything that they could spare. Immediately after the last transport left and the more accurate computers installed on Jacen's ship, an officer cried out "Sir, we have a large fleet inbound."_

_"Order battle stations, launch all fighters. NOW!"_

_Within ten seconds an alarm was blaring. "Battle stations, battle stations, all hands man your battle stations. All pilots to your aircraft, I repeat, all pilots to your aircraft." Jacen raced to his Delta-9 Athersprite, star fighter. Modified specifically for battle, he took off. All squadrons report in._

_"Red Squadron checking in."_

_"Blue Squadron."_

_"Green Squadron."_

_"Yellow Squadron."_

_"Rouge Squadron."_

_"Black Squadron."_

_"White Squadron." It went on and on._

_"All wings set for attack position."_

_"Rodger Foxtrot leader."_

_"Stay sharp boy's. Attack formation. Scramble code one, to the Moon's main base."_

_"Artoo, set the deflector sheilds at maximum." Artoo was ancestors famous astrodroid, and had served in many wars with thd Anakin Skywalker. He was by far the oldest droid still working but that was okay because he had been updated well beyond that of and current Astrodroids._

_()()_

_Onboard the Sith fleet, the Emporer, a sith that did not belong there, gave the order. As soon as we are out of Hyperspace, launch all transports. I will dea with the remaining Jed'aii myself."_

_"Yes, My Master."_

_()()_

_"Open fire." The first battle had begun._

_()()_

Jacen dived down, spinning around the hull of the sith destroyer. They had been fighting for hours now. He had already started sending depleted ranks back, and ordering them to get rest. He had no idea that so many sith would be here. Finally, the Sith began to pull back. "All fighters push forwardm send all available ships into battle." Thanks to his wwife's genious, they had launched an old republic bird, that allowed pilots to eject just before their ships were destroyed. As such they currently had more pilots available then ships.

"Yes commander." Thanks to the advanced nature of their weapons, they had some serious damage to ships but they had thankfull only suffered minimal causalties. Finally the Sith, launched into hyperspace. But left a lot of damage in their wake though. "Go back to the cruisers, and prepare them to land."

"Yes sir."

()()

The people cheered for the arriving army. They didn't know who they were, or where they had come from, but they had been able to see the horrorific battle that had claimed so many life's.

The Army marched down the ramp and formed up. With their Jedi Generals in the lead, and at the head the Jedi Council, they gave the order to set up camp and treat the wounded.

()()

Survivors Council:

"Master Skywalker, on behalf of the Survivors, we thank you for allowing us this victory."

"It is our pleasure."

"Is there anything that you require?"

"Yes,we would like to begin training Force Sensitives in the way of the Jedi."

"What is the difference between a Jed'aii and a Jedi?"

"In my Galaxy we are descendents of the Jed'aii. And if I understand correctly the, Jed'aii here would have eventually become Jedi. Jedi are servants of the Lightside, the Jed'aii use both, and the sith the darkside."

"I will not pretend to understand this but we plan on creating a Republic. The survivors will need help to go back to their homeworlds and rebuild."

"I will send out my ships, and whatever troops I can. I have 1,500 Jedi with me. We will keep the peace. We will make this moon the base for our troops and if it is okay with Ranger Holson, take Raytheon as ours. We will train Jedi there."

"That's fine by me."

"We an on modernising your Galaxy first. To a certain extent. We must slowly expand the Galaxy, not all together."

"I agree, we will need to build up our own force."

"For now, my men will Maintain control of the Galatic Army, and Navy. I have enough men to effectively police the current inhabited planets until a planetary can be established."

"That works for us."

"Once the Jedi become more ingrained into the Galaxy, we will assume the role of peacekeepers. Some of us will stay on a planet to become a trustworthy advisor to that planets leader. We will need a Galatic Senate that shall be lead by a Chancellor. However the Jedi will not answer to this Authority, Senate or Chancellor alike."

"That is agreeable."

"Very well then. Once my men have had some rest we will begin shipping out to the home planets of those who wish to go. You will have to make the announcement."

With a nod the deal was sealed. And the first Galatic Republic was established.

()()

"Sir we are coming up on the planet known as Earth."

"Prepare to attack."

AN:

The next couple of chapters will probably deal with a Sith-Earth war.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle for Earth

Earth:

"The year is 2024. We are at war. We fight against the Sith. The Jedi have not recieved our plea for help. Thousands lay dead. The earth was making it's last stand. But it all began in 2022."

Earth two years prior. NASA

"Sir we have no clue what it is. According to some star wars fans its the 'Sith'."

"Get me Steven Tice."

"Yes sir."

Two days later.

"Why haven't they attacked then?"

"Because they want us together ourselves. They want us to all to see that their is no point in fighting them."

"And is there?"

"Yes Mr. President there is."

Two days after that

"People of Earth. My name is Darth Cadesus, and I am your new Emporer. You cannot beat me, even if you think that the wookies you call bigfoot will help. The Sith shall rule this Galaxy. You have seven standard rotations to send word on your surrender, or your death."

()()

"Mr. President, with this extra galatic threat, you will have no choice. We need as many people as we can. Reach out to the world leaders tell them that America will fight. Activate the draft, increase the number of Marines who can join, and start making factories produce things for our troops. Activate Marshal law. I will be more than glad to lead the World's military into battle against these Sith. I know how they will operate. I myself have made many attempts to create a lightsaber. And I may have finally succeeded. We will need star wars fans who have knowledge of lightsaber combat most importantly."

"Very well. I will take control of it all."

()()

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States of America. This is a very trying time for us all. As soon as this threat appeared, I contacted Steven Tice, the current owner of the Star Wars franchise. He has faithfully advised me about this new threat. As of this moment, I am activating Martial Law. Complete military control will go directly to Mr. Tice."

"Thank you Mr. President. Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States and indeed the world. I know a lot about these foriegn invaders. I am activating all reserve units, and all National Gaurd units and placing them directly under the control of the Federal government. All men 16 and older is to report to a military officer at Your city high school immediately. All deployed troops have been called back and every able citizen needs to do their duty to their country. Now, anyone 15 and older who has any Star Wars lightsaber knowledge is to come to D.C. immediately. We ask our fellow world leaders to come to the decision to join us against our enemy. May God bless you. And may God bless the United States of America." He would only hope that the people who came would be force-sensitive. His parents had taught him, and their parents before him. There were many force sensitive among the humans. But those that came would hopefully be some.

()()

"My lord, it would appear that America has inspired others to follow suit. Shall we attack now?"

"No. But put some troops on the ground."

"Yes My Master."

()()

Everyone who came was force-sensitive, and most had already had prior training. All had their own lightsabers, but none except Steven's would actually work. Pushing them through training as fast as possible, he stressed upon them the importance of maintaining their force sensitivity a secret. Only use it in a minal amount necessary to weild the lightsabers. He taught them Shii-Cho, form one, and Soresu. But then the war started.

()()

Marine's, Army, and National Guard watched the Ariel battle. Two large armies, human, and Sith at the head, the Sith Lord, Darth Caedesus. And the human army led by Steven Tice. Everyone who could, carried a lightsaber, while those who couldn't carried the best weapons available.

()()

Nervous Steven checked his guns on last time before the Sith Army got to his trench. "TODAY, WE FIGHT, FOR FREEDOM!"

With a yell the two opposing armies collided, immediately, many fell to the superior fire power of the Sith. After exhausting every other option, Steven stepped out of the trench, and drew his hidden lightsaber. Igniting the Blade signaled to every other of Earth's Jedi to do the same. As his Cobalt Blue blade emerged, thousands of red lightsabers did the same. With a yell he ran towards the sith.

()()

Blocking the lightsaber from severing his head, he dropped down and watched as Sith after sith died from the EJ's. Unable to train efficiently he had taught trickery. He narrowly dodged a blade thrown his way by the Sith Leader. Despite their success, they were loosing too many men. Even with the Navy to help. "Retreat! RETREAT!" he yelled. The battle for the Shores of the Gulf, was over.

()()

"They are steadily pushing forward, our men are tired and beginning to loose hope. Even though we have won a couple of battles recently, all it had done is increase the amount of people who are able to successfully retreat to the Heartlands. I am going to establish an Underground base for the citizens to fall back too. Protect the American treasures. I suggest that you, leaders of the world do the same. I plan to also place a few of my Lightsaber weilders to make sure that some can fight back. If it becomes to much, I'll send even more. Mostly the wounded right now will go however. We can easily claim that they are dead. Especially the more serious wounds. I'm sending my best to try and stall the advance but without military support we are doomed. There is only one option, even with everyone, we our far too outnumbered to win this war. We must go Nuclear or risk complete extinction. Plus, the use of a Nuclear warhead will allow us to have time to equip or soldiers for combat in a radioactive atmosphere."

"Mr. Tice?"

"Mr. President?"

"Say we follow this crazy plan of yours, the last of all intercontinental ballistic nukes was disembled last year."

"We all know every country has the ability to switch out the Warheads on some missiles. Send a plane in and destroy their main ship. The loss of so many leaders will disort them long enough for us regroup, perhaps even launch a counter attack."

"Very well we will nuke their command ship."

()()

Jan. 2024

"We are lost. They are consildating their best force's here. We have one last chance. I will fake my death if it comes down to it. Get me to the Underground cells."

"Ok."

()()

The two armies faced off. EJ's and Sith alike stared at each other. Finally the sith lines broke. A laser was fired, and the battle was on.

()()

Stevens Holocron

was what the final battle field was like. We commited every single one of the worlds forces not in hiding. I am the only survivor. We fought for days on end. Blood of the dead and wounded soaked through our Boots. Faces haggered. We had been pushed back to the mountains. Rallying for one last stand we fought. They had outnumbered us with only half of their force at that time. We knew it was futile, yet we fought on. In the end, only twenty of us was left. I lay faking death while bleeding profoundly from a bullet wound. It was a friendly casualty. Bravely making their last stand, those twenty died taking many sith with them.

"The Earth has fallen. I live and fight to restore Earth, and I am not alone. Thousands have survived, and we fight on. I know we are not alone. For thousands of years, my ancestors protected this earth. And I record this now, as I die with a plea. If anyone is out there, anyone at all, please save us."


End file.
